How She Knew
by Maiden A
Summary: After every mission Sakura knew the first stop her boys would make. One-Shot.


**How She Knew**

While all the single and even non-single girls went crazy over their return Sakura continued about her day normally. While they all ordered special kimonos and exotic makeup she dressed in her normal medic gear and simply washed her face in the morning. When the two boys crossed into Konoha and everyone surrounded them she merely yawned and reclined back in her chair in her office in the hospital.

She didn't need to do any of those things because she knew in less than two minutes after returning to Konoha what their first stop would be.

As if on cue her door swung open without the person on the other side of the door waiting for permission.

"Sakura," Naruto cried joyfully and hopped on top of her desk to nearly squeeze her to death in a hug. "I missed you! I hate when you can't go on missions with us." They had only been gone a week but after he finished his training with Jiraiya four years ago her and Naruto were rarely apart. She took care of him, healing him during and after missions, making sure he ate right, tidying his apartment. They had been thru untold trials together and she was one of his main champions in becoming the Hokage within the next two years when Tsunade retired. They went beyond being just teammates, they were best friends. That's how she knew he would come.

She bopped him on the head from her spot in her chair. "I missed you too but what makes you think you can just run into my office like this?"

A voice spoke up behind them. "It's because the dobe doesn't think."

"I know the only time I need to knock is when the teme is not with me," Naruto said with a grin. That earned him an even harder hit from Sakura

The "teme" pushed him aside. "Get lost, dobe."

"Why? So she can give you a private welcome?" Naruto waggled his brows suggestively.

When two pairs of eyes flashed his way, one flashing red, and the other one with a scary amount of chackra being focused into her hand Naruto knew when to make his exit. Staying alive was his way of ninja.

After Naruto left, Sakura stood up and before she could come around to the front of her desk Sasuke was at her side. They just stared at each other for a few moments until Sakura broke the moment by sliding a hand thru his coal-black hair. Although he towered over her by several inches that was all it took for him to sink into her arms. Being denied of each other for four years when he left Konoha at twelve, when he "came" back they formed an intimate connection that neither, even Sakura, expected. After the aftermath of his defect Sakura supported him thru it all, defending him to the council, comforted him when he accepted it, and gave him space when it was needed. Their bond was more than that of teammates, more than of best friends, or even that of lovers. To put it simply they completed each other. That's how she knew he would come.

She broke the silence by murmuring into his chest, "Welcome home." She would never get tired of saying those two words to him.

"I'm home," he responded. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on him. And those two words she lived on.

Sasuke pulled back just enough to gently brush his lips over hers which she naturally tilted up to him. And that was enough for now.

An obnoxious knock sounded at her door and an even more obnoxious voice shot thru it. "Are you two done yet? You can't hog all her time Sasuke, you get to live with her." And again without waiting for a response he entered.

When they looked at him he shrugged. "What? I knocked that time."Was his excuse. Instead of getting mad both Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"For some reason I will never understand, you do too," Sasuke pointed out.

"Not really," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "It's just your spare bedroom and Sakura said I can use it sometimes when I'm too tired to go home after missions or training." He shuffled his feet. "But I understand if you two want your space."

"Of course not," Sakura interjected, but at Sasuke's look she corrected herself. "I mean of course we want our space but what's the use of a spare room if no one is using it? We spend so much time together anyways it just makes sense. You should just sell your apartment and use our spare room until you get married or get the Hokage room. Whichever comes first."

Sasuke just shook his head in exasperation. "Dobe." Which in Sasuke speak translated to he agreed with what Sakura said.

"Aw thanks guys," Naruto exclaimed hugged them both. The three of them made a united team, unstoppable to any obstacle, and were a force to be reckoned with. They fought together, trained together, and conquered everything together. They would even kill for each other, and _had _killed for each other. Their bond was more than that of teammates, more than friends, and more than lovers. They were a family. That's how Sakura knew they would always return home to her.

"Get-off," Sasuke muttered tersely.

Instead of moving away Naruto squeezed tighter. "You know Sasuke, we share pretty much everything together. Team, missions, friends, and now home. I think it's only fair to say that we share Sakura."

A few seconds later the only remnant that Naruto had even been there was an orange shred of fabric from his pants and the hole in the wall that was oddly shaped like a person. Of course they had their disagreements_...just like any other family._

* * *

**AN: I wrote this a few years ago, but I never posted a one-shot before. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
